liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaarp (613)
Yaarp, A.K.A. Experiment 613, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to create devastating sonic blasts that can shatter windows, flatten buildings, and cause acute loss of hearing. Luckily, he can also reduce these noises to soft, gentle honks. His one true place is at Lilo's hula school as an alien invasion alarm and buzzer. Bio Experiment 613 was the 613th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his sonic-blasting ability to cause massive damage and deafen nearby victims. 613 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 613's pod landing in Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When Mrs. Hasagawa watered her fruit, 613's pod got wet, activating the experiment. After being admired by a couple on their honeymoon, 613 then proceeded to cause massive chaos using a destructive shock wave from his foghorn-like antenna. When Gantu, wearing special earmuffs, later chased 613 into an electronics store, the latter was captured in a container, but rescued and freed by Stitch. Instead of showing gratitude, 613 emitted a sonic blast that made Stitch go temporarily deaf, then fled the store with Gantu in hot pursuit. Since Stitch was highly sensitive to 613's shock waves, Pleakley was chosen for the task. After Lilo, Stitch and Jumba attempted to train and condition Pleakley, he was equipped with experiment catching gear. They tracked 613 down to a cave, where Stitch, using a conch, posed as the experiment and acted like a decoy. He then imitated 613's sonic blast to alert Gantu, who donned his earmuffs and pursued Stitch. Meanwhile, a reluctant Pleakley entered the cave and discovered 613. When Pleakley unintentionally blasted 613 with a vacuum, the latter retaliated using a massive shock wave. However, when a sudden cave-in endangered 613's life, he was then saved by Pleakley. 613 was grateful and kissed Pleakley, who christened him Yaarp. Pleakley and Yaarp then narrowly made it out of the cave as it collapsed. When Yaarp first noticed Lilo, he growled until Pleakley assured him that she was a friend, causing Yaarp to emit a gentle honk. Unfortunately, Stitch got captured by Gantu (who thought Stitch was actually Yaarp) during the process. As part of a setup, Yaarp was taken to the local museum for a ransom exchange. When Lilo arrived with Yaarp in a pet carrier, the former made Gantu believe that Yaarp was rehabilitated. However (as planned), when Gantu removed his earmuffs and bartered Stitch for Yaarp, the latter unleashed a sonic blast upon Lilo's signal, alerting the authorities and forcing Gantu to flee. Yaarp was shortly after revealed to the mayor and chairwoman, and then given a one true place as an alien invasion alarm at Lilo's hula school. Yaarp reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience members for Lilo's hula dance. Yaarp reappeared in "Spike" as the scorekeeper for the Ohana-Rama, and was also briefly seen hiding under the couch during Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. session. In "Remmy", Yaarp was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening Yaarp can be seen greeting Lilo with sonic blasts from his megaphone-like antenna. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Yaarp, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Yaarp participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Yaarp joins them for the song by playing the built-in foghorn-like device on his head. Personality Yaarp is basically very friendly, but responds quickly and dramatically to the way others treat him. For example, if he feels intimidated or provoked, he will emit loud sonic blasts. If he feels safe or unthreatened, he will emit small, gentle honks as a sign of affection and friendship. Yaarp, for the most part, is pretty easygoing and laid-back. However, he is very ready-minded and cautious, but is loyal to those who win his trust. He is also a bit jumpy and nervous, often sounding his horn at improper times because something trivial had startled him. Biology Appearance Yaarp is a small, turquoise/blue lemur-like experiment with four arms, small floppy Drowsy-like ears, and a foghorn-like antenna on his head. The antenna, the tips of his ears, and the single ring on his tail, as well as the tail's tip, are all blue. The area around his eyes, his muzzle and chest/belly, and his paw pads are all a lighter variant of his body color. Special Abilities Yaarp can produce devastating sonic blasts through his megaphone-like antenna. These noises can range from small, gentle honks to massive shock waves that can shatter buildings and cause acute loss of hearing. His tail can act like a spring, as he often bounces on it instead of using his limbs. Yaarp has shown to be skilled in playing the foghorn-like device on his head like a trumpet. Trivia *Yaarp was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of ''Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *According to Jumba, Yaarp was his "first attempt to wreak havoc with high-decibel sonic disturbance, resonant compression, and oscillating vibrational distortion." Simply put, Yaarp "makes loud noises," while his "sonic blasts can shatter windows, flatten buildings, and cause acute loss of hearing." *Yaarp is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Elastico, Spike, Frenchfry, and Snooty. *Yaarp was named after a word from Pleakley's home planet. *Yaarp's pod color is yellow. *In "Spike", only Spike, Fibber, Nosy, Bonnie, Clyde, Slushy, and Splodyhead were part of Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but in one scene, Yaarp can clearly be seen hiding under the couch. *Yaarp's torso and tail appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Theme song experiments Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments